Cleric spell list
This spell list is used by clerics. A cleric's 2 chosen domains also provide a domain spell per level (except for 0th level) for use with their domain slots. 0-level(orisons) *Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *Cure minor wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. *Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. *Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *Inflict minor wounds: Touch attack, 1 point of damage. *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. *Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-level *Bane: Enemies take –1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. *Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. *Bless Water M: Makes holy water. *Cause fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *Command: One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. *Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. *Cure light wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Curse Water M: Makes unholy water. *Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. *Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. *Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. *Divine favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. *Doom: One subject takes –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. *Endure elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Entropic shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. *Hide from Undead: Undead can’t perceive one subject/level. *Inflict light wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage. *Magic weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. *Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. *Remove fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. *Sanctuary: Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. *Shield of faith: Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. *Summon monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 2nd-level *Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *Align weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. *Augury M F: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. *Bear's endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Bull's strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. *Consecrate M: Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. *Cure moderate wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *Death Knell: Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. *Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *Desecrate M: Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. *Eagle's splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Enthrall: Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. *Find traps: Notice traps as a rogue does. *Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. *Hold person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *Inflict moderate wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Make Whole: Repairs an object. *Owl's wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Remove paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. *Resist energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Restoration, lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. *Shield Other F: You take half of subject’s damage. *Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. *Sound burst: Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. *Spiritual Weapon: Magic weapon attacks on its own. *Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. *Summon monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. *Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3rd-level *Animate dead M: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Bestow curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. *Blindness/deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. *Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. *Continual flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. *Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. *Cure serious wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. *Deeper Darkness: Object sheds supernatural shadow in 60-ft. radius. *Dispel magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Glyph of warding M: Inscription harms those who pass it. *Helping Hand: Ghostly hand leads subject to you. *Inflict serious wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Invisibility purge: Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. *Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). *Magic circle against chaos/evil/good/law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. *Magic vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. *Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. *Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. *Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies –1 penalty. *Protection from energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *Remove blindness/deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. *Remove curse: Frees object or person from curse. *Remove disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Searing Light: Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage, more against undead. *Speak with Dead: Corpse answers one question/two levels. *Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. *Summon monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. *Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. *Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4th-level *Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). *Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. *Cure critical wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *Death ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. *Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. *Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. *Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. *Divination M: Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. *Divine power: You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. *Freedom of movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. *Imbue with Spell Ability: Transfer spells to subject. *Inflict critical wounds: Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *Magic weapon, greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). *Neutralize poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Planar ally, lesser X: Exchange services with a 6 HD extraplanar creature. *Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. *Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. *Restoration M: Restores level and ability score drains. *Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. *Spell immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. *Summon monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Tongues: Speak any language. 5th-level *Atonement F X: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. *Break enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. *Command, Greater: As command, but affects one subject/level. *Commune X: Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. *Cure light wounds, mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +4 bonus against attacks. *Disrupting weapon: Melee weapon destroys undead. *Flame strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). *Hallow M: Designates location as holy. *Inflict light wounds, mass: Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. *Mark of Justice: Designates action that will trigger curse on subject. *Plane Shift F: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. *Raise dead M: Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. *Righteous Might: Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. *Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. *Slay living: Touch attack kills subject. *Spell resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. *Summon monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Symbol of Pain M: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. *Symbol of Sleep M: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. *True seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. *Unhallow M: Designates location as unholy. *Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 6th-level *Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. *Antilife Shell: 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. *Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. *Bear's endurance, mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. *Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. *Bull's strength, mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. *Create Undead: Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *Cure moderate wounds, mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel magic, greater: As dispel magic, but up to +20 on check. *Eagle's splendor, mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. *Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. *Forbiddance M: Blocks planar travel, damages creatures of different alignment. *Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. *Glyph of warding, greater: As glyph of warding, but up to 10d8 damage or 6th-level spell. *Harm: Deals 10 points/level damage to target. *Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. *Heroes' Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses. *Inflict moderate wounds, mass: Deals 2d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Owl's wisdom, mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. *Planar ally X: As lesser planar ally, but up to 12 HD. *Summon monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Symbol of Fear M: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. *Symbol of Persuasion M: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. *Undeath to Death M: Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). *Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. *Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. 7th-level *Blasphemy: Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or dazes nonevil subjects. *Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. *Cure serious wounds, mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Destruction F: Kills subject and destroys remains. *Dictum: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. *Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. *Holy Word: Kills, paralyzes, blinds, or deafens nongood subjects. *Inflict serious wounds, mass: Deals 3d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Refuge M: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. *Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). *Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. *Restoration, greater X: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. *Resurrection M: Fully restore dead subject. *Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. *Summon monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Symbol of Stunning M: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. *Symbol of Weakness M: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. *Word of Chaos: Kills, confuses, stuns, or deafens nonchaotic subjects. 8th-level *Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. *Cloak of Chaos F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against lawful spells. *Create greater undead M: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *Cure critical wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. *Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. *Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. *Fire storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. *Holy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. *Planar ally, greater X: As lesser planar ally, but up to 18 HD. *Inflict critical wounds, mass: Deals 4d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Shield of Law F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. *Spell immunity, greater: As spell immunity, but up to 8th-level spells. *Summon monster VIII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Symbol of Death M: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. *Symbol of Insanity M: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. *Unholy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against good spells. 9th-level *Astral Projection M: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. *Energy drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. *Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. *Gate X: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. *Heal, mass: As heal, but with several subjects. *Implosion: Kills one creature/round. *Miracle X: Requests a deity’s intercession. *Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. *Storm of vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. *Summon monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *True resurrection M: As resurrection, plus remains aren’t needed. Category:Spell lists Category:Cleric spells